


Apis and Caméléon

by prucanada



Series: Miraculousonas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Just a doodle, Nonbinary Character, bee kwami - Freeform, chameleon kwami, miraculousonas, plus some character info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prucanada/pseuds/prucanada
Summary: Extra info on Ian's and my Miraculousonas!Not necessary to read this in order to read any other of my Miraculousona fics.





	Apis and Caméléon

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this and wrote the information way back, when Ian and I were first making these characters.

 

Hero Name: Apis

Powers and Abilities: Bee-like wings which enable flight. Can create structures from honeycomb which disappear in 5 minutes.

Weapon: Blowgun + darts which cause partial paralysis.

Civilian Name: Jennine Belrose

Age: 17

Gender: Nonbinary (they/them pronouns)

Family: Mother and father.

Notes: Father is a lawyer, mother is a writer. Attends a fine art school in Paris. A sculptor and an actor. Introverted, but friendly. Loves jokes. Wants to be a voice actor.

 

Hero Name: Caméléon

Powers and Abilities: Can change colors of suit, mask, and hair at will. Highlights the foe's weak points for 5 minutes.

Weapon: Long, sticky pink whip.

Civilian Name: Leon Venegas

Age: 17

Gender: Male (he/him pronouns)

Family: Mother, father, younger sister.

Notes: Mother is a construction worker, father is a waiter. Attends a fine art school in Paris. A painter and illustrator. Loves joking around. Is a huge weeaboo. Can't keep a secret to save his life. Very friendly. Wants to be an artist for animation one day.

 

Bee Kwami: Melli

Pronouns: She/her

Personality: Loving. Protects those she cares about. Loves puns.

Favorite Food: Anything with a lot of sugar in it.

 

Chameleon Kwami: Khaam

Pronouns: He/him

Personality: Serious and somewhat stoic. If he doesn't know something, he pretends that he does and gives bad advice.

Favorite Food: Crickets.

 

Jennine and Leon are two years older than Marinette and Adrien. Jennine and Leon have been friends since they were toddlers and always stick together. They have similar senses of humor, though sometimes Jennine's jokes fly over Leon's head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Tumblr!  
> I'm @owly-bee  
> Ian is @thenerdianjones
> 
> Thanks! :)


End file.
